In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,033, there is shown a paint strainer in the form of a cone containing diametrically disposed wall openings covered with a foramenous material wherein that portion of the structure below the wall openings is imperforate and so constitutes a small internal well-shaped pocket which prevents complete draining of the paint from the receptacle and while the amount retained in this pocket is not very large, it does represent, over a period of time, a relatively large quantity of paint. Moreover, this pocket tends to collect the heavier particles in the paint and to thus noticeably discolor a fresh batch of paint poured into the strainer. In order to eliminate this pocket, one manufacturer of paint strainers truncated the lower end of the wall structure and formed the foramenous material into a conical point so that the paint would drain completely from the lower end of the filter. However, problems were encountered with this structure due to the fact that it was impossible to seal the foramenous material at the apex without applying so much adhesive that it rendered the tip nonporous and proved to be a problem when packaging because the adhesive-saturated tips tended to stick to each other so that it became difficult to separate them without pulling the seams open. If a lesser amount of adhesive was used, the edges would not adhere and would open up, allowing the paint to stream freely through. Additionally, when packaged in shipping containers, the weight of the containers mashed the pointed ends of the strainers, breaking the foramenous material away from the tip and away from the wall structure. The purpose of this invention is to provide a strainer with the advantage of substantially complete drainage of the paint without truncating the tip, thereby to avoid the difficulties inherent in a truncated structure such as referred to above and, in addition, to provide for an optimum filling rate and maximum strength for shipping, handling and the like.